The true familiy of Silver
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Yo no veo características en común con Silver y Giovanni, lo que me ha llevado a pensar que no es su verdadero padre, pero si no es el, entonces ¿Quien es? - No poseo nada.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pensarías…Si todo lo que descubriste era una mentira?

Devastado, dirías. Pues, es cierto.

Sin embargo, para Silver, devastado no era la palabra que el usaría.

El se sentía, traicionado, furioso, pero, sobre todo, se sentía estúpido por no ver las señales.

¡¿Cómo ese maldito hijo de una perra se atrevía a fingir que era su padre?!

Muy bien, probablemente quieras una explicación, bien, te la daré. Vámonos a una hora antes.

…

Un pelirrojo estaba corriendo por los pasillos del antiguo laboratorio del Team Rocket, este, a diferencia de otros, parecía abandonado, las paredes se encontraban degastadas, los pasillos se encontraban llenos de polvo, y las esquinas tenían telarañas.

Sip, parecía uno de esos hospitales de las películas de terror, pero me estoy saliendo del tema.

Como sabrás, este pelirrojo era Silver, pero, no estaba solo.

Detrás de el se encontraban el resto de Dex Holders (Desde Kanto a Jotho) todos estaban revisando el ultimo laboratorio del Team Rocket, que les había costado encontrarlo, pues, por alguna razón, las coordenadas de este laboratorio se encontraban en código y para colmo con una contraseña, si, les había costado una semana averiguarla la contraseña, mas, otra semana para averiguar el código, daban gracias a Arceus que no se habían equivocado.

Yellow: este lugar para mas sucio que el resto de los laboratorios -viendo las paradas que, a pesar de ser metal, se les notaba lo sucio y oxidado-

Blue: tienes razón -concordó con la rubia- Sin embargo, ¿Por qué abandonarían este laboratorio antes que el resto?

Green: no lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo -dijo con su típico tono serio mientras seguían corriendo-

Llegaron a una puerta, que misteriosamente se encontraba abierta, al entrar vieron que era una habitación de computación, solo que, había una gran computadora en medio y nada más.

Cristal: que extraño…-mirando con cautela la habitación mientras entraban-

Silver: veamos qué hacían en este laboratorio -dijo, se paro en frente de la computadora, la encendió y vio que la pantalla se dividía en seis secciones, todas las habitaciones y lugares que mostraban se encontraban vacíos-

Blue: bueno -examinando la computadora- Parase que es solo una computadora de cámaras, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Green: tenemos que ver las grabaciones, ¿Tiene barra de búsqueda? Así le agregamos el año -propuso y todos asintieron de acuerdo-

Silver coloco el año en la barra, en el cual todos notaron que era el año antes de que naciera, lo dejaron pasar y vieron las grabaciones.

(…) 30 minutos después…

Gold: Silver~ ¡Ponlo más rápido que estaremos años aquí! -protesto al no ver nada interesante-

Cristal: Por mucho que me cueste estar de acuerdo con Gold -ignoro la protesta del oji-dorado- Pero deberíamos ponerla mas rápido, recuerda tenemos que volver con el Profesor Oak dentro de dos horas

Silver: bien -gruño y puso más rápido las cámaras-

Todos vieron las pantallas y vieron las cosas en shock, al ser rápido no podían entender lo que decían, pero si podían verlo.

Vieron como en una habitación arrojaban a una Latias, que tenia un extraño collar en su cuello, y la dejaban ahí, en otra pantalla se mostraba lo mismo solo que con un Mew blanco.

Vieron como las imágenes pasaban, el cómo experimentaban con ellos, inyectándoles líquidos que no querían saber que eran, y el como los torturaban a diario. Todos pusieron una mirada furiosa al ver el trato que les hicieron a dos inocentes Pokemon.

Pero, eso no termina ahí.

Con horror, captaron que la Latias estaba embarazada, y había puesto un huevo ella sola, y por el color del huevo no lo pudieron identificar.

El huevo era blanco, pero con un aura roja, jamás habían visto un huevo tan extraño, antes de que alguien pudiera argumentar. Vieron como la quitaban a la fuerza el huevo a la Latias, que se notaba que estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para que no se lo quitaran, al fin ella termino inconsciente.

Lograron ver, en otra pantalla, que habían llevado al huevo con Giovanni, quien tenia una sonrisa sádica mientras ponía una mano sobre el huevo.

Después de eso, vieron cómo, después de aparentemente unos meses, vieron como la Latias y el Mew lograron escapar de las habitaciones, y se dirigieron a la oficina de Giovanni, que al llegar, vieron como el huevo brillaba, empujaron a Giovanni, quien cayo al suelo, muchos no pudieron evitar reírse de eso, y el huevo eclosiono.

Vieron en absoluto shock, como el huevo se transformaba en un Mew rojo de ojos plateados, a muchos les pareció muy familiar ese color de ojos, pero no podían asegurar nada.

Los, aparentemente, padres del Mew rojo, parecían llorar de alegría al ver a su hijo, vieron como lo abrazaban y le lamian las orejas, el pequeño se reía al tacto de sus padres.

Pero el momento no duro mucho, algunos Rocket, los agarraron y los separaron del pequeño Mew, quien al no sentir a sus padres, comenzó a llorar, vieron como se llevaban a la Latias y al Mew, y el cómo Giovanni sonreía sínicamente a un asustado Mew rojo.

Despues de eso, vieron nuevamente con horror, como llevaban al Mew a una mesa y lo ataban, y este inútilmente intentaba salir de sus ataduras, luego vieron que le inyectaban algo, y el Mew comenzó a gritar mientras que al tiempo brillaba, después de que el brillo se desvaneció, vieron con la boca abierto y los ojos desorbitados como el Mew se había transformado en un niño humano muy familias, sobre todo para Blue.

Ese niño era Silver.

Después de eso vieron como lo sacaron de la mesa, estaba inconsciente por lo tanto no lo noto, y lo llevaron afuera, no volvió a aparecer en el laboratorio.

Alguien apago la máquina, todos voltearon a ver a que era Gold. Este solo los ignoro y miro a Silver.

Gold: ¿Amigo estas bien? -pregunto preocupado, y todos voltearon a ver a Silver que no había sacado su mirada de la pantalla a pesar de estar apagada-

Blue: ¿Silver? Di algo -dijo preocupada, estaba por poner una mano en su hombro hasta que el pelirrojo estalló-

Silver: ¿Bien? ¿Creen que estoy bien?! -grito en cólera- ¡Acabo de descubrir que ese hijo de una perra fingió ser mi padre! ¡¿Enserio creen que estoy bien?! ¡Mis verdaderos padres sufrieron el infierno y yo aquí como si nada! -grito y todos vieron como él se llevaba una mano a la cara, todos pensaban que intentaba no llorar-

Blue: tienes razón, no estas bien -todos la miraron- Pero no puedes quedarte así, seguro singuen vivos, solo hay que encontrarlos

Silver: …. -suspira- Tienes razón -ya un poco mas calmado- Gold enciende la computadora, tenemos que saber que les pado

El pelinegro asintió y volvió a enchufar la computadora.

Silver tecleo algunas cosas después de recuperar sección, y volvieron a ver las grabaciones.

Vieron con seriedad, el cómo metían a la Latias y al Mew aun tanque con liquido extraño, vieron como poco a poco cerraban los ojos, y se quedaron así el resto de la grabación.

Silver: ¿Qué les hicieron? -murmuro sin comprender-

Green: los pusieron en animación suspendida -todos lo miraron- Hay dos formas de poner a un Pokemon, o a un humano, en animación suspendida, una, es congelándolos, y otra -apunto a la pantalla- Es esa

Silver: ¿Eso significa que aún están vivos? -pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos-

Green, con una extraña sonrisa, que a todos les pareció extraño, asintió.

No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para ver a Silver salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraban sus padres.

Los demás lo siguieron y comentaban sus opiniones de lo ocurrido.

Cristal: ¡No puedo creer que Silver sea un Mew! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los legendarios podían criar! Bueno, Latios y Latias ya estaba comprobado que sí, ¿Pero Mew? ¡Tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas a los padres de Silver! -dijo emocionada por el nuevo conocimiento que podría obtener-

Blue: yo estoy feliz por Silver -dijo con una sonrisa- El siempre me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento de Giovanni, pero lo ignoraba por solo el malestar de que era el líder de una organización criminal, bueno parece que era esto

Gold: Me sigo preguntando… ¿Cómo es exactamente que Silver es un Mew y nunca lo descubrimos?

Green: debe ser el cambio que le dieron con ese extraño liquido -recordando con disgusto la grabación- Probablemente sus padres sepan que hacer para que vuelva a su forma normal

Todos asintieron, cortaron la charla al ver que habían llegado a la habitación, entraron y vieron a Silver en frente de los tubos en donde se encontraban sus padres, ambos seguían dormidos.

Blue puso una mano en su hombro y este la miro.

Blue: vamos a liberarlos y llevémoslos a casa -dijo con una sonrisa y este asintió-

Green, Silver y Blue, estuvieron un buen rato en la computadora que había en la habitación, intentando descubrir el código para liberar a los padres de Silver, hasta que finalmente lo lograron.

Todos vieron con asombro y alegría, sobre todo Silver, que el líquido salía de los tubos luego estos se habrían, causando que Latias y el Mew blanco cayeran al suelo.

Todos corrieron para ver si se encontraban bien, para su fortuna se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

Silver: ¿Cuándo despertaran? -pregunto mirando a Green-

Green: puede que tome varias horas o-

-Huu mi cabeza….

Green: o ahora mismo -suspiro ante la voz masculina-

Todos vieron como el Mew y la Latias se movían un poco, mas el Mew que Latias, el Mew se llevo las manos a su cabeza y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

El primero se alarmo un poco al ver a los humanos en frente de él, pero se alarmo mas al ver a su compañera tirada junto a él.

-¡Latias! -ninguna sabia como encontró la fuerza para moverse tan rápido que prácticamente se tele transporto al lado de su pareja- ¿Estas bien?!

Latias: Uhh -dijo moviéndose un poco- Deja que mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas y te aviso

-suspiro aliviado- Que bueno que estés consiente

Latias: define consiente querido -dijo abriendo los ojos y vio a los humanos, inmediatamente se alarmo e hizo el ademan de alejarse-

-Tranquila, ya mismo me encargo de ellos -dijo y levito a la altura de los humanos, todos estaban un poco nerviosos por la mirada que les estaban enviando- No me importa quienes sean, pero…-su brazo empezó a brillar- No saldrán de aquí vivos -se lanzo hacia ellos-

Todos gritaron, pero el grito de alguien lo detuvo.

Silver: ¡Espera Papa! -grito alarmado, e inconscientemente-

El Mew se detuvo en frente de él, que estaba adelante.

-¿Co-Como me llamaste? -ahí se dio cuenta del color del cabello y de sus extraños ojos plateados- ¿Silver?

Silver: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto confundido, según el, el nombre quizás se lo había dado Giovanni-

-bufo burlón- No lo sé, tal vez porque yo y tu madre te dimos ese nombre -dijo ahora riendo mientras quitaba la posición de ataque-

Silver: ¿Espera que?! ¡¿Ustedes me dieron el nombre?! -pregunto genuinamente asombrado-

-Claro ¿Quién creías que te lo dio?

Silver: pensé que fue el estúpido de Giovanni -dijo el nombre del malnacido con desprecio, el Mew lo miro confundido-

-¿Por qué creerías eso? -enarcando una ceja-

Silver: Porque…-iba a decir hasta que un borrón lo tiro al suelo, todos vieron que era Latias-

Latias: ¿Enserio eres tu Silver?! ¡Pero que digo! ¡Por supuesto que eres tú! ¡Solo mi hijo tiene ojos plateados y cabello rojo! -dijo abrazándolo hasta que el pobre se estaba poniendo azul, el Mew sudo-

-Eh Latias, no puedes respirar -dijo aun con la gota en su cabeza, sinceramente, su pareja nunca dejara de hacer eso con las personas que quiere-

La dragón al darse cuenta de que era verdad, inmediatamente soltó a su hijo que respiro bocanadas de aire, ella rio apenada.

Latias: lo siento hijo, ya sabes, la emoción -dijo jugando con sus garras-

Silver: esta bien…Mama -dijo entre respiraciones-

Latias: ¡Oh! ¡Que lindo que te llamen así! -chillo encantada, luego miro a los humanos- ¿Supongo que estos son tus amigos? -pregunto examinado a los humanos-

Silver: si -dijo y una fuerza Psíquica lo levanto del suelo, volteo y vio a su padre- Gracias

-No hay de que, ya se como se siente cuando te tira al suelo, sin embargo, eso demuestra lo mucho que quiere a alguien -dijo sonriendo a su compañera, eso hizo sonreír a Silver quien asintió- Por cierto, debo suponer que estuvimos, por lo menos, catorce años en animación suspendida ¿Verdad? -dijo y todos lo miraron, pero asintieron-

Green: Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto entre cerrando los ojos-

-Por ver a Silver, debe tener catorce años ahora ¿No? -dijo y nuevamente todos asintieron- Muy bien, matare a Giovanni

Silver: ¿Te molesta si me uno? Ese maldito hizo cosas de las cuales creo que tengo que echarle en cara -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que su padre correspondió-

-Por supuesto, de paso, lo mando a la tierra del silencio y la nada -dijo maliciosamente, todos sudaron, se notaba que eran padre e hijo-

Sin embargo, el momento no duro cuando Latias los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza.

Silver: ¡Auch! -grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza su padre hizo igual-

Latias: ¡Acabamos de reencontrarnos! ¡¿Y solo piensan en ir a matar al malnacido?! ¡Primero! ¡Nos tomaremos el tiempo para pasarlo en familia como se supone que debió haber pasado! ¡Segundo! ¡Después nos vamos a matar a Giovanni! ¿Quedo claro?!

-¡Si Mama/Latias! -gritaron padre e hijo asustados-

Satisfecha por el resultado, volvió a examinar a los amigos de su hijo.

Silver: papa recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a mama -susurro a su padre quien asintió-

-Descuida lo hare -susurro de vuelta, hasta que noto a alguien que reconoció del grupo de humanos- ¿Yellow?! -grito en shock-

Ahí Latias volteo a ver a la rubia y también logro reconocerla, se lanzó a abrazarla.

Latias: ¡Sobrina! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

-¿Cómo?! -gritaron todos en completa conmoción-


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban en atónitos ante lo que Latias acababa de prácticamente gritar, ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Acaso dijo sobrina?

El Mew suspiro al ver que todos, incluso su hijo, estaban en shock, levito hasta donde estaba Yellow (Que aún seguía siendo abrazada por Latias pero por alguna razón no estaba en el suelo) y decidió despertar a todos del shock.

-¡Todos despierten ya! -grito tan fuerte como pudo (Que en este caso lo hizo tan fuerte que hizo eco), logrando con éxito su objetivo-

Red: -sacudiendo la cabeza, miro con incredulidad a Yellow y Latias, quien ya había soltado a la rubia- ¿Yellow? ¿Acaso tu…

Yellow: -suspira, luego miro a Latias- Primeramente, es un gusto conocerlos Tía Latias y Tío Ash -le sonrió a la pareja de Pokemon-

El ahora revelado Ash le sonrió a su sobrina.

Ash: si, definitivamente eres hija de Bonnie, solo ella le revelaría mi nombre a su hija -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Latias: Has crecido mucho, pero… ¿No eras mayor que Silver? -dijo comparando con una gota de sudor, el tamaño de su sobrina y su hijo-

Yellow: no importa que, siempre me dicen lo mismo -dijo también con una gota- Si, soy mayor, realmente tengo quince años, pero al ser un hibrido algún día iba a parar de crecer, lo que en mi opinión fue demasiado pronto -dijo eso ultimo susurrando-

-¡¿Hibrido?! -gritaron todos los Dex Holders-

Yellow: si….Hibrido, por mi venas corre la sangre de una Mew, un Latios, y un humano -dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona-

Green: ¿Tienes pruebas? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos, si iba a creer en algo tenía que verlo-

En respuesta una luz cubrió a Yellow de pies a cabeza como si estuviera evolucionando hasta que se disipo y mostro a una Mew brillante (Azul) de ojos amarillos.

Todos los humanos abrieron la boca de la impresión, y la Mew (Que se notaba que era mas pequeña que el blanco) rio de sus expresiones.

Yellow: ¡Oh dios! ¡Eh esperado tanto por ver sus caras así! ¡Jajajaja! -rio haciendo, en el aire, una pose de caerse al suelo-

Latias: el lado lúdico -susurro a su compañero quien asintió-

Cristal: -sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía del shock- ¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡Pensé que los legendarios no podían criar!

Ash: ah eso tiene fácil explicación -dijo y todos lo miraron- "Legendario" es en realidad un rango, y yo no soy un legendario, por lo tanto, puedo tener hijos, y como Latias puede criar, ya saben el resto -termino encogiéndose de hombros-

Todos lo miraron con los ojos ensanchados. Cristal iba a decir algo y Ash levanto su pata silenciándola.

Ash: les pido que NADIE diga de esto, es un secreto que solo les digo por ser amigos de mi hijo y Yellow ¿Ok? -dijo dándoles una mirada seria a lo cual todos asintieron un poco asustados, la imagen de antes de que el los atacara en sus mentes-

Latias: bueno…. Ya que estamos afuera de esa capsula ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a tus tíos? -le sonrió a su hijo-

Silver: ¿Y donde están? -pregunto curioso, bajo esa mirada seria, de conocer al resto de su familia-

Ash: en Altomare, una ciudad en medio del mar -volteándolo a ver-

Cristal: creo haber escuchado de ese lugar…-dijo pensando en el nombre- Ahí hacen una carrera acuática ¿No? -pregunto y los tres Pokemon asintieron-

Yellow: si el mismo Altomare….Siempre quise participar pero nunca me dejaban -se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero-

Ash: ¿Tienes Pokemon acuático? -pregunto a su sobrina quien asintió- Deja que hable con ellos, seguro que ahora te dejan -dijo y recibió un abrazo de la Mew azul-

Yellow: gracias gracias gracias ¡Gracias! -agradeció mil veces-

Ash: de nada, ahora, no respiro -dijo con dificultad y su sobrina lo soltó mientras daba vueltas emocionada- Sin duda es hija de Bonnie -logro decir entre respiraciones-

Latias: lo sé, es tan tierna -dijo con una sonrisa-

Blue: ejem ejem -llamo su atención- Nos salimos del tema

Ash: ¡Oh claro! Solo deja que revise algo y te digo si puedo teletransportarnos a Altomare -dijo y cerro los ojos luego sonrió- Ya está, prepárense

Una luz azul rodeo a todos y luego desaparecieron.

…

Reaparecieron en un lugar con pasto corto verde y arboles hermosos rodeando a una fuente.

Blue: ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo mirando el lugar-

Latias: este es el jardín secreto de los Lati, nuestro hogar -dijo mirando el lugar con una sonrisa-

Silver: es bonito -dijo mirando en todas direcciones-

Ash: y está demasiado callado…-dijo de repente, llamando la atención de todos-

De pronto, una deformación en el cielo hizo una corriente de aire, y esta estaba a punto de chocar con los humanos hasta que Latias, Ash y Yellow se pusieron en frente de ellos, la deformación empezó a tomar color hasta que lograron ver que era un Latios, uno muy sorprendido.

Latios: ¿Latias? ¿Ash? ¿Yellow? -dijo realmente sorprendido de ver a su hermana otra vez junto a su compañero, y un poco a Yellow, pues se daban mensajes mentales de vez en cuando y nunca dijo que ella vendría hoy-

Latias: ¡Hermano te extrañe! -grito y abrazo, tirando al suelo, a su hermano-

Latíos: yo también ¿Dónde estabas?! -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de Latías-

Latias: el equipo Rocket nos capturo a mi y Ash, nos tomaron con la guardia baja -dijo con lágrimas- Y me quitaron nuestro huevo

Latios: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame que los busque y voy a mandarlos al olvido! -grito en furia, jamás pensó no en sus peores sueños que esto le había pasado a su hermana y su compañero-

Latias: tranquilo, ya estamos libres, además logramos recuperar a nuestro hijo -dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Silver-

Latios noto la mirada de su hermana y volteo a mirar y vio a un chico pelirrojo con ojos plateados, entrecerró los ojos y vio su aura, en efecto, su aura tenia familiaridad con Latias y Ash, por lo tanto, este realmente era su hijo.

Se levanto del suelo y levito hasta Silver, mirándolo fijamente, tanto que ya estaba empezando a poner nervioso al adolescente.

Latios: así que te llamas Silver -dijo examinándolo con la miraa-

Silver: si…-un poco nervioso-

Latios: -sonrió y le tendió una garra- Soy Latios, pero puedes llamarme tío

Silver miro la garra y luego a Latios, sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Silver: un gusto, tío Latios -dijo con una sonrisa-

Latios: -asintió y miro a su hija- Tu tienes mucho que explicar por no responder nuestros mensajes durante un mes -Yellow gimió-

Yellow: lo se…Muy entretenida jeje -dijo con una pata en la nuca-

-¡Hermano! -grito alguien a lo lejos, todos voltearon a ver a los lados para ver de donde venia pero…Solo escucharon un suspiro-

Ash: ella siempre hace esto -dijo antes de ser tirado al suelo por una Mew blanca de ojos amarillos- Hola Bonnie

Bonnie: ¿Hola?! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! ¿Dónde has estado estos catorce años?! -dijo zarandeándolo fuertemente-

Latios: querida cálmate, fueron capturados por el Team Rocket, por eso no llegaron ese día -dijo en un tono algo asustado-

A la Mew eso pareció calmarse y dejo de sacudir a su pobre hermano quien ya estaba con los ojos dando vueltas.

Bonnie: lo siento… Ya sabes, la presión -dijo con una pata en su nuca, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba Yellow ahí- Jovencita, tienes muchos que explicar -nuevamente Yellow gimió-

Silver: ¿Esto sucede a menudo? -murmuro bastante divertido con la escena-

Latias: la verdad no… Bonnie solo actúa así cuando… -miro a Latios con los ojos entrecerrados quien rio nervioso-

Latios: jejeje

Bonnie: ¡Oh si! ¡Ya que todos están aquí! ¡Estoy esperando un bebe! -grito con alegría escrita en toda su cara-

Toda su familia (Excepto Silver), solo pudo mirarse y decir estas palabras, a lo cual ella le encanto la respuesta grupal.

-¿QUEEE?!

Silver, prepárate para entrar a la familia mas extraña de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban en silencio atónito ante la declaración de la Mew de ojos amarillos. Pero uno no necesariamente en shock, mas bien estaba asesinando con la mirada a Latios, quien estaba tragando saliva.

Ash: Latios… -susurro con un tono mortal, haciendo que Latios tenga un escalofrió- Tienes exactamente tres segundos antes de que te mate…

Latios solo necesito menos de un segundo para salir disparado del jardín.

Ash: 1…2….3…. ¡Vuelve aquí Latios! ¡Ven que ni Arceus te salva de esta! -voló siguiendo al dragón que se escuchó gritar de lejos-

Ante la persecución, Lastias y Bonnie suspiraron.

Bonnie: iría a detenerlos, pero el huevo ya esta muy avanzado no quiero arriesgarme -dijo poniendo sus patitas en su barriga, que como bien dijo ya se notaba bastante grande-

Latias: esta bien, de todas formas, se detendrán después de que Ash le pegue a Latios -dijo suspirando profundamente, esos dos cuando se trata de este tema siempre hacen lo mismo-

Silver: -sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sale del Shock- ¿Esto sucede siempre?

Latias: -riendo entre dientes- Solo cuando una de las dos esta embarazada, por suerte solo sucedió dos veces en nuestra vida

Yellow: Ósea ¿Que el tío Ash persiguió a Papa cuando supieron que estabas embarazada de mí? -le pregunto a su madre quien asintió-

Bonnie: si, esa fue la primera vez -suelta una risita- Fue muy divertido

Blue: ¿El estará bien? -pregunto un poco preocupada por el Latios-

Latias: si, no se preocupen, pararan en cuanto Ash le pegue a Latios -dijo despreocupada-

Blue: de acuerdo -no muy convencida-

Bonnie: entonces tu eres Silver -dijo mirando al pelirrojo quien asintió- En verdad eres la perfecta combinación de mi hermano y Latias -dijo sonriendo a su sobrino-

Silver: -sonrió por el alago- Gracias

Latias: ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, si es lo que te preocupa -dijo acercándose a su hijo-

Silver: claro, gracias mama -dijo con una sonrisa, en verdad de sentía cómodo con ella-

Latias: de nada -sonriendo-

Bonnie: bueno…-interrumpida por al ver que Latios y Ash habían llegado, y Latios tenía un moretón en su cabeza- Veo que ya terminaron -dijo riendo-

Latios: si -suspiro- Si que dolió el golpe -sobándose con su garra-

Bonnie: aww déjame sanarte -dijo y levito hasta la cabeza de Latios y sus patas brillaron amarillas con verde y el moretón desapareció en segundos- Ya esta -le dio un beso en la frente-

Latios: gracias querida -sonrió-

Cristal: es sorprendente que un Latios y una Mew, y viceversa -dijo mirando a ambas parejas-

Ash: -se encogió de hombros- Créeme hay parejas más extrañas

Green: ¿Cómo cuáles? -enarcando una ceja-

Ash: por tu bien, será mejor no saberlo, hablando de eso…. ¿Ustedes no deberían estar en otro lugar?

Cristal: ¡Es cierto! ¡El Profesor Oak! -por alguna razón nadie noto, excepto Silver, que toda la familia tenia un escalofrió ante el nombre- ¡Tenemos que volver rápido!

Ash: yo puedo teletransportarlos, con la condición de que no digan nada de esto -dijo seriamente-

Cristal: pero…-intento protestar-

Silver: Cristal -dijo seriamente y todos voltearon a mirarlo- No digas nada, ninguno de ustedes, ya vieron lo que hacen las personas al enterarse -dijo con los ojos fríos, todos tuvieron un escalofrío ante lo dicho-

Green: al menos tenemos que decirle a mi abuelo -dijo serio-

Ash: le dicen a Oak, y yo me encargo de borrarles la memoria permanentemente -juro con ojos asesinos que asustaron a todos-

Red: ¿Por qué no quieres decirle al Profesor? Es buena persona -dijo seriamente-

- _Buena persona, mi trasero_ -pensaron las dos parejas-

Ash: ultima advertencia, le dicen a alguien, y les borro la memoria permanentemente ¿Qué eligen? -dijo seriamente-

Todos los Dex Holders se miraron y suspiraron.

Blue: de acuerdo, no diremos nada -dijo suspirando profundamente, en verdad quería decir algo-

Ash: mas les vale, porque los estaré vigilando -dijo mirándolos fijamente y todos entendieron que hablaba en serio-

Cristal: bien, solo llévanos a Pueblo Paleta -dijo suspirando, tanta información nueva y no podía decir nada-

Silver: chicos -dijo de repente- Yo… Me voy a quedar

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos-

Silver: quiero quedarme, quiero conocer más a mi…Familia -dijo con una sonrisa mirando a las parejas y estas sonrieron-

Latias: claro que puedes quedarte, esta es tu casa después de todo -dijo con una sonrisa y la segunda pareja asintió-

Blue iba a protestar, pero luego recordó todo lo que ella sufrió por no estar con sus padres, Silver no merece eso, así que sonrió.

Blue: de acuerdo Silver, puedes quedarte, pero ven a visitarnos -dijo con una sonrisa-

Silver: por supuesto Blue, gracias -dijo asintiendo a quien consideraba una hermana-

Yellow: chicos yo también me quedo -dijo y todos la miraron esperando su razón- Quiero estar ahí cuando nazca mi hermano o hermana, además de convivir con Silver, es mi primo después de todo -dijo y voló alrededor del susodicho-

Red:… -suspira- De acuerdo Yellow, si es lo que quieres -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Yellow: ¡Gracias Red! Aunque de todas formas me hubiera escapado fácilmente de ustedes -dijo guiñando un ojo y todos rieron por lo dicho, sabiendo que era cierto-

Ash: bueno, prepárense, ahora los teletransportare -dijo y todos asintieron-

Blue: cuídate Silver, diviértete con tu familia -dijo con una sonrisa-

Silver: claro -asintiendo-

Red: tú también Yellow

Yellow: ¡Por supuesto! -aseguro con una sonrisa-

En un destello de luz los Dex Holders desaparecieron.

Ash: bien ya está -dijo suspirando tranquilamente-

Silver: ¿Ahora qué hacemos? -pregunto interesado en lo que sucedería a continuación-

Ash: tu tienes que comenzar tu entrenamiento -dijo y por alguna razón, Bonnie y Latios sonrieron diabólicamente-

Silver sintió que Yellow ponía una para en su hombro, la volteo a ver y la vio con cara de pena.

Silver: ¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo un poco asustado-

Yellow: prepárate primo, entraras en el infierno -dijo aun con la cara de pena-

Por alguna razón, Silver sabía que estaba a punto de hacer eso…


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que Silver llego al jardín secreto y comenzó su entrenamiento. Hasta este punto…El estaba comenzando a desear jamás haber aceptado hacer el entrenamiento ¿Así es como se sienten sus Pokemon cuando los entrena? Entonces les daría una gran disculpa por ser tan brusco debes en cuando en los entrenamientos. Pero tenía que admitir que el entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos.

En este momento, el era capaz de transformarse en voluntad a su forma de Mew, lo que le costo hacer fue aprender a levitar, eso fue humillante, en fin, también era capaz de hacer unos cuentos ataques, principalmente los de los titulares de las regiones, lo cual fue un comienzo.

También tuvo que entrenar de algo llamada "Aura", que al parecer era la energía que fluye a través de la tierra y todos los seres vivos, en su opinión eso fue lo más difícil, incluso más difícil que levitar.

Omitiendo todo el fiasco del entrenamiento, Silver había notado algo extraño.

Algo sobre su padre.

Veía que cada día el desaparecía por unas horas y luego volvió con cara de frustración. Esto ya estaba empezando preocuparlo, en el poco tiempo que conoció a su padre, el demostró ser una "persona" amable y de buen corazón, que rara vez se enojaba, excepto cuando se metían con Latías o su tía Bonnie, verlo con esa expresión era…Extraño…

Él sabía que, su padre cuando estaba de mal humor no era bueno enfrentarlo, así que decidió ir con su madre para ver si ella sabía algo.

En este momento el estaba en su forma humana caminando hacia su madre que estaba acomodando una parte del jardín donde había flores, ella se encontraba en su forma Pokemon.

Silver: mama -la llamo y ella volteo a verlo-

Latias: ¿Qué pasa hijo? -pregunto preocupada por su rostro serio-

Silver: bueno…Papa ha estado desapareciendo todos los días… Y no concuerda con el horaria de las patrullas… ¿Tu sabes que pasa? -pregunto seriamente-

Latias lo miro unos buenos segundos hasta que suspiro.

Latias: No queríamos que te dieras cuanta tan pronto… Eres más observador de lo que pensábamos

Silver: ¿Es algo malo? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Latias: depende de cómo lo veas -dijo algo nerviosa-

Silver: mama, sin ofender, pero ¿Puedes ir al grano? -un poco exasperado de que no le dijeran nada-

Latias: -suspira- Esta bien, tu padre esta buscando a tu hermana

Fue en ese momento que todo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras que un silencio muy incomodo se apoderaba de la atmosfera.

Silver: ¿Her-Hermana? -abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Tengo una hermana?

Latias: si, veras, no sé por qué, pero cuando vieron que estaba embarazada de otro huevo ellos me llevaron a otra habitación, y nuevamente me dejaron sola para tener el huevo -dijo un poco triste por recordar todo eso nuevamente-

Silver: ¿Qué paso después? -sabia que esto le afectaba a su madre, pero tenía que saber-

Latias: me quitaron el huevo después de unas horas, no sabia que le paso, hasta que tu padre uso una habilidad especial que tiene para que supiéramos que paso…. -hizo una pausa recordando todo y el como se alarmo cuando se enteró de lo que le hicieron al huevo-

Silver: ¿Y…? -esperando que terminara-

Latias: -suspirando profundamente- No sabemos la razón, pero comerciaron el huevo con el equipo Galáctico -dijo con una mirada ensombrecida-

Silver: ¿Equipo Galáctico? -intento ubicar el nombre, pero no le sonaba de ninguna organización criminal-

Latias: es una organización en Sinno -revelo haciendo que Silver entendiera por que no había escuchado de tal equipo, el apenas sabía que esa región existía- Después de que se llevaron el huevo a Sinno perdimos conexión para saber que le había pasado, sin embargo, sabemos que ella ya esta marcada con nuestras voces

Silver: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Latias: ya ves, cuando un Pokemon sale del huevo, quien este frente a él, y sea el primero en verlo, él bebe automáticamente lo nombra su padre o madre -explico y Silver asintió-

Silver: Pero… Se llevaron el huevo antes de que se incubara -dijo intentando entender que había pasado-

Latias: si, pero viste que mencione que me dejaron con el por una horas -pregunto y el asintió- Pues, al parecer Ash, para prevenir algo, me dijo que pusiera algo de mi aura en el huevo y marcara mi voz en él, gracias a la conexión de aura, el también marco su voz, así cuando nuestra hija saliera pudiera reconocer nuestra voces -explico y el asintió entendiendo el razonamiento detrás de eso-

Silver: entonces ¿El la esta buscando? -pregunto para estar seguro y su madre asintió-

Latias: así es, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte, Sinno es una región muy grande, incluso un poco más grande que Kanto, por eso el Campo del Alma, no puedo cubrir toda el área

Silver: entiendo -procesando todo- Creo que iré a pensar en todo esto…-dijo y su madre asintió, con su confirmación, el se marcho a otro lado del jardín, dejando a Latias pensar si fue buena idea revelarle eso-

Ella se reprendió por ese pensamiento.

Latias: es su hermana de quien estamos hablando, tiene derecho a saber -murmuro y volvió a su trabajo en las flores-

…

En otro lado, uno muy diferente del jardín, para ser mas precisos era el interior de una lujosa mansión de blanco, con muchos cuadros en marcos dorados, el piso tan lustrado que podías ver tu reflejo en él y…Creo que eso es suficiente.

Sin embargo, una persona no noto eso mientras corría por los pasillos hacia el bosque. Por su rostro corrían lagrimas sin parar, sin importarle que probablemente se veía en un estado deplorable, ella solo quería estar sola.

Se tomo el tiempo para recordar lo que paso momentos antes.

(…)

-¿Q-Que? -tartamudeó al ver un video muy perturbador-

Pero sabia que era la verdad.

-Platinum yo…-dijo el hombre, no, el humano, que le hizo creer que era su padre-

Platinum: ¡Aléjate de mí! -lo empujo y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando que sus amigos intentaran seguirla-

-¡Señorita, espere! -gritaron eh intentaron seguirla, pero los detuvieron-

-No déjenla pensar, lo necesita -dijo el hombre, seriamente, pero dolido por el trato de su "hija"-

Platinum, la heredera de la familia Bertliz, o al menos eso creían todos. Eso creía ella.

Se quieren la historia, pues, aquí va.

Ella había encontrado un disco sin número o etiqueta en la lista de películas de sus padres en la sala de cine de su habitación, ella al pensar que solo era una película o algo así, la inserto en el proyector. Sus mejores amigos, Diamond y Pearl, estaban ahí con ella cuando comenzó.

Vieron una grabación de una cámara de seguridad, en una especie de laboratorio, ellos vieron que el huevo era blanco y con un aura rosada, ninguno de ellos lo reconoció, lo cual fue sorprendente, pero luego escucharon algo que los dejo impactados, era la voz de un científico cualquier, pero lo que dijo fue lo que los impactaron.

"-Este es la grabación 001 de nuestro primer experimento de un huevo hibrido, en este momento, el huevo muestra signos de estar a punto de eclosionar, por lo tanto, hay que observar" -fue lo que dijo esa voz y luego comenzó-

El huevo comenzó a tomar forma, le salieron orejas, luego una larga cola, luego el resto de la luz exploto en pequeñas partículas revelando a una Mew rosada de ojos platinados. Esos ojos… Pudieron reconocerlos de donde fuera, pero era imposible ¿Verdad?

Así fue cuando su esperanza literalmente murió, los científicos en vez de hacer pruebas a la Mew, inmediatamente le clavaron una aguja, ignorando completamente el grito de dolor de la recién nacida, y le inyectaron un líquido blanco muy extraño.

Casi medio segundo después, la Mew comenzó a brillar y su forma a cambiar, sus orejas y cola estaban desapareciendo, mientras que su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a cambiar a uno más humano, y el cabello estaba comenzando a salir de su cabeza, para cuando la luz de disperso, los tres mejores amigos se quedaron en shock.

Era como ver a una mini Platinum de un año de edad.

Ahí fue cuando escucharon estas palabras.

"-¡Perfecto! ¡Con esta pequeña, el Equipo Galáctico será invisible!"

Después de esas palabras, la pantalla se puso negra, los tres voltearon y vieron al padre de Platinum.

La joven entrenadora, ya no sabia que pensar… Primero era ¿Cómo diablos sus padres obtuvieron esa grabación? Y la segunda ¿Ella no era su hija?

Al ver la mirada de su "padre", supo la respuesta de la segunda pregunta, eh hizo algo que jamás hizo, entro en pánico.

Inmediatamente cuando el intento hablar, ella le grito y lo empujo para salir corriendo.

Y esto la hizo llegar al medio del bosque.

(…)

No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón quiso cantar para desahogarse, si había escuchado que eso ayudaba para el estrés así comenzó a cantar algo al azar.

 _Toma un tiempo para pensar,_  
 _En ser flexible, confiar y amar._  
 _Toma un tiempo para pensar,_  
 _En ser flexible, confiar y amar._

 _Empiezo a pensar,_  
 _y tal vez te alarme._  
 _Lo que dirán,_  
 _Para dañarte._

 _Tu forma de actuar,_  
 _No fue agradable._  
 _Dije cosas que son_  
 _Como un enjambre._

 _Y, oh, pierdes visión,_  
 _La sensación._  
 _Tan pequeñas cosas que te importan más,_  
 _Y te confunden._

 _Podrían perderte._  
 _Toma un tiempo y recuérdate._  
 _Toma un tiempo y encuéntrate._  
 _Toma un tiempo y pregúntate,_

 _Si así nos vamos a alejar._  
 _Pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no._  
 _Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien._  
 _Nada hay, nada hay, nada hay, nada hay que temer._

 _Yo estoy aquí, aquí._

…

En otro lado, cierto Mew de ojos azules, había escuchado la canción, y al reconocer cierta aura fue a verificar.

…

 _Empiezo a pensar,_  
 _Y tal vez me alarme,_  
 _Lo que dirán_  
 _Para dañarme._

 _Mi forma de actuar,_  
 _No fue agradable_  
 _Dije cosas que son_  
 _Como un enjambre._

 _Y, oh, pierdo visión,_  
 _La sensación,_  
 _Tan pequeñas cosas que me importan más,_

 _Y me confunden._  
 _Podrían perderme._  
 _Toma un tiempo y recuérdate, y,_  
 _Toma un tiempo y encuéntrate._

 _Toma un tiempo y pregúntate,_  
 _Si así nos vamos a alejar._  
 _Pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no, pero no._  
 _Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien._

 _Nada hay, nada hay, nada hay, nada hay que temer._  
 _Yo estoy aquí, aquí._  
 _Y sólo lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé._  
 _Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien._

 _Los veremos, veremos, veremos, veremos pasar,_  
 _Desde aquí, aquí._

…

Ash había llegado a la fuente de la canción y vio a una joven de unos trece años, cuando la miraba bien le recordaba mucho a su antigua amiga Dawn, la única diferencia era que sus broches eran rosados y que sus ojos eran platinados, el negó con la cabeza, no debería pensar en ella, se concentro en examinar su aura, y se sorprendió.

Ella era su hija.

…

 _Toma un tiempo para pensar,_  
 _En ser flexible, confiar y amar._

 _Toma un tiempo para pensar,_  
 _En ser flexible, confiar y amar_

Platinum termino de cantar y se sintió increíblemente mas calmada que antes, tal vez debería hacer eso más a menudo.

-Bonita canción -dijo alguien a sus espaldas-

Platinum: ¡Ah! -dio un salto y se giró, para su sorpresa, detrás de ella había un Mew blanco de ojos celestes brillantes y con la pupila azul- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto cautelosamente-

-Mi nombre es Ash -dando una pequeña reverencia-

Platinum: -sonrió ante la caballerosidad del Mew y agarro su falda haciendo igual una reverencia- Mi nombre es Platinum

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa.

Ash: jajaja discúlpame, hace mucho que no hago algo así -dijo agarrando su estomago para calmar su risa-

Platinum: yo igual, por muchos sucesos hace mucho que no lo hacia -dijo sonriendo genuinamente, no sabía por qué, pero estar cerca del Mew blanco le ponía tranquila y feliz, además su voz le sonaba de algo- ¿De donde vienes? Hasta donde sé, Mew es de Kanto ¿Vienes de ahí? -pregunto curiosa pero el negó-

Ash: no, vengo de un lugar llamada Altomare

Platinum: vaya nunca había de ese lugar… -dijo pensativa, intento concentrarse en otra pregunta, pero…Su curiosidad por saber eso le gano- Disculpa -lo llamo y el hizo el ademan de escuchar- ¿Te conozco de algún lado? Me suenas familiar

Ash: -sonriendo felizmente- Bueno, sé que no debería decírtelo a si directamente, pero… Ya que preguntaste, yo soy tu padre -dijo de golpe-

Platinum primero lo miro, luego abrió la boca para hablar y luego la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar las palabras.

Ash: uhh creo que debe decírtelo mas sutilmente… -dijo al ver como ella intentaba hablar de todas las maneras-

Platinum, tosió un poco y luego respiro suavemente sintiéndose mas tranquila para poder hablar, lo cual finalmente logro.

Platinum: yo…No sé, es decir, acabo de descubrir que soy una Mew pero…-interrumpida por su aparentemente padre-

Ash: espera, ¿Ya lo descubriste? -pregunto y ella asintió- ¿Cómo?

Platinum: vi un video de mi casa y bueno…Todo termino mal -dijo bajando la cabeza-

Al tener baja la cabeza no logro ver como Ash cambiaba lentamente a su forma humana y luego él ponía una mano en su cabeza, haciendo que ella la levantara sorprendida de ver a un chico azabache de unos dieseis años de ojos azules mirándola con ojos tristes.

Ash: mira, se que esto te debe de tener sorprendida y asustada, pero déjame decirte que no eres la única, tu hermano está en las mismas -sonrió un poco al recordar a Silver, sin embargo, no vio la cara de shock de Platinum-

Platinum: ¡Espera! ¿Hermano?! ¿Tengo un hermano?! -pregunto realmente sorprendida y Ash parpadeo para luego asentir-

Ash: si, realmente el también descubrió hace poco que era un Mew

Platinum: pero…Si eres mi padre… ¿Por qué no estabas ahí cuando estaba con el Equipo Galáctico? -pregunto con ojos cristalinos, el suspiro profundamente-

Ash: siéntate esto será largo

Ambos se sentaron en un tronco caído de por ahí y luego Ash procedió a contar todo lo que paso cuando Latias estaba embarazada, el nacimiento de Silver, Giovanny, y la animación suspendida.

A cada palabra que decía, Platinum comprendía cada vez más la razón por la cual no pudieron salvarla no buscarla todos estos años, lo mismo probablemente pensó su hermano.

Al terminar la historia Ash guardo silencio esperando a que su hija terminara de procesar todo lo que le conto, lo cual solo tomo un minuto.

Platinum: entonces… ¿Mi madre y mi hermano nos están esperando el Altomare? -pregunto y el asintió, ella sonrió y prácticamente salto parándose del tronco- Pues ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Ash: ¡Espera! ¿Así de la nada ya aceptas todo?! -no es que se quejara, pero le sorprendió-

Platinum: bueno si, las pruebas son muchas, y el hecho de que eres un Mew confirma todo, así que no le veo el problema -dijo con una sonrisa, genuinamente emocionada de ver a su madre y hermano, y el resto de su familia-

Ash: De acuerdo… ¿Pero que hay de tus padres adoptivos? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Ante esa pregunta Platinum se quedó callada un segundo.

Platinum: pues… No quiero hablar con ellos en un tiempo… -dijo en tono deprimido-

Ash: ¿Puedo saber por qué? -pregunto preocupado por el tono y las emociones de su hija-

Platinum: ellos sabían que era una Mew y nunca me lo dijeron, lo mismo de ser adoptada…-dijo realmente triste-

Ash: -suspira- Supongo que es algo de lo que realmente tienes que pensar, bien vamos -dijo parándose y tomando su forma de Mew-

Platinum: ¿Supongo que nos teletransportaras? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

Ash: muy inteligente, si, prepárate, -una luz los rodeo y ambos desaparecieron-

…

Reaparecieron en la entrada del jardín secreto, por el cual Platinum quedo maravillada de la belleza de él.

Ash: ¿Te gusta? -pregunto al ver que no despegaba la mirada del jardín-

Platinum: es hermoso… ¿Aquí vivimos? -pregunto y el asintió-

Ash: si, originalmente, aquí solo vivían Latios y Latias, pero cuando la anterior generación se enamoró de una Mew hembra y macho respectivamente, cambiaron las cosas -explico-

Platinum: debo suponer que la anterior generación era mi madre y su hermano ¿No? -adivino y el asintió-

Ash: así es, nuevamente muy inteligente -alago- Bueno, será mejor que busquemos a tu madre, debe estar preocupada de que regrese mas tarde de lo normal -dijo y voló hacia cierta dirección del jardín con Platinum siguiéndolo-

Estuvieron caminando y volando respectivamente por un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a un hermoso mino jardín de flores doradas y rojas, donde había una Latias acomodando las flores.

Ash: ¡Latias ya llegué! -grito para que lo escuchara, lo cual funciono pues ella levanto la mirada y voló hacia el abrazándolo-

Latias: ¡Llegas tarde! ¿Dónde estabas?! -pregunto alarmada hasta que noto a la joven detrás de su compañero, verifico su aura y se quedó sin aliento- Ash…Ella es…-no pudo encontrar las palabras mientras aflojaba su abrazo permitiendo que Ash saliera de este-

Ash: así es, Latias, te presento a Platinum, nuestra hija -sonrio y su hija agarro su falda eh hizo una reverencia-

Platinum: mucho gusto madre -para cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con un abrazo de Latias-

Latias: no puedo creerlo, realmente estas bien, sana y salva, mi niña -siguio abrazándola y ella sonrió mientras también correspondía-

Ash sonrió ante la escena frente a él, solo faltaba…

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Habla del diablo, ya llego.

Ash volteo a ver a Silver que estaba confundido con la escena frente a él.

Silver: Papa, ¿Quién es ella? -pregunto apuntando hacia la peli azul-

Ash: Silver, ella es tu hermana, Platinum -revelo dejando boquiabierto a Silver-

Silver: ¿De verdad? -pregunto para asegurarse y su padre asintió-

Lentamente Silver, junto a Ash, se acercaron a Latias y Platinum, estas al notarlas se separaron un poco del abrazo.

Platinum: Tu eres… -intento decir al ver a Silver y el asintió-

Silver: así es, soy tu hermano -sonrio y abrazo a su hermana quien correspndio-

Ash y Latias, totalmente enternecidos con la escena, los abrazaron también, todos felices y llorando de alegría por al fin estar juntos.

 _Finalmente, eran una familia, como se suponía que debería ser._


End file.
